


Serve Up Something More....

by ElainorMontoya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, No Smut (Not good at it), Reveal Fic, Sloppy Makeouts, Soz Fam, Volleyall AU, oh god the puns, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElainorMontoya/pseuds/ElainorMontoya
Summary: Marinette, although far too modest to admit it herself, is by far one of the best if not the best volleyball players in all of Paris. This comes to light when she is invited to join The Miraculers, a legendary team that only the best of the best are permitted to join. Thet catch?, she has to hide behind the secret persona that goes by the name, Ladybug. During the process, she meets a certain mischievous black cat, Chat Noir. His charm is a strange one, it gives her confidence yet can get her flustered. But on the other hand, she also has met Adrien, a sweet gentleman who is new to the center.This Fic is inspired by the very talented, Miraculous_me





	Serve Up Something More....

**Author's Note:**

> New Fic!! Second one!  
> Still new to all this, just felt like starting something new :D  
> I hope you like it ;D Let me know what you think in the comments :) Xx

  
It wasn't the first time she'd been rejected, and it wouldn't be the last. She'd applied for many interns and gotten a lot of them, but they were never really ones that mean much to her. All the big names always looked for people that could copy the companys designs, she came with new fresh and unique designs that they didn't want to see. Her ideas were amazing, but she didn't have the money to get anything serious started. So she was just stuck with endless applying and rejection. She knew the fashion world was a hard one to get into, but that drove her even more to work hard so she could make it. She just needed a break. Someone to hear her and answer her prayers. But there were other times for that, right now she needed to get back to work.

She put the letter she had received in the morning back into her bag and left the empty locker room to return back to work. She put a sweet smile and returned to behind the counter after saying goodbye to her best friend because her shift was over. "Cheer up girl, I just know your big break is coming" Alya said as she rubbed her arm. Marinette smiled weakly before letting out a small sigh.

"Thanks, but I don't think the universe is going to award me anytime soon" She picked up a tray with some empty cups and took them into the kitchen and came out again. 

"They just don't want to see what I have to show them, they don't want anything new" She frowned.

Alya put two fingers on each side of her lips and pushed them up, "Don't be so negative, you can do it. You just have to wait" Marinette smiled and sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to trust you" She laughed.

"You will" Alya winked and waved as she walked out of the center they both worked at.

She felt better about her rejection from the _Agreste's Summer Discovery_ event, she didn't hurt as much after the encouraging words from Alya. She was right, her time was coming. She just had to wait. And in the mean time, she should probably get to work.

She cleaned a table that had been left a mess by some teenagers who just left, but they'd left her a tip so that sweetened the deal. It was about two years she'd worked at that sports center now, so she'd perfected the art of stacking plates. She carried them into the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher. As she finished loading, she looked up at the clock and realised what time it was.

"Crap! Crap crap crap..!" She rushed back to the front counter and saw a growing line of people. Mother-Daughter swimming class had just finished so there was a growing line of hungry children and their mothers waiting to be served.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" It was the phrase she repeated over thirty times until she got down to the last customer.

"Hello there how ca-" She stopped talking as she looked up from the register. There was a tall, and if she did say so herself, handsome man standing in front of the register looking at the menu with a large gym bag on his side. "Your not Kyle? You must be the new pool instructor"

He looked down and the light shone off of his green sparkling pools. A kind grin spread across his chiseled cheeks. "Yep I sure am" He held a hand out for her to shake. She reached out and shook it gently. His hands were big compared to her dainty ones.

"Nice to meet you, so what can I get you" She asked kindly.

"Uhm, everything sounds great that I can't decide. What do you recommend?" He asked as he leant forward on his elbows onto the counter.

"Well my favourite is the _Watermelon Bomb_ , but another popular one is the _Mango Madness_ " She said as she pointed up to the menu.

He nodded and said, "Well I'm going to trust you and go with the Watermelon bomb" He tapped the counter as he stood up properly.

"Coming right up" She turned round and began to prepare his beverage. "You can take a seat if you'd like, it will only take a few minutes".

"Okay, thank you" He smiled and took a seat a few feet away from the counter.

5 or so minutes went by until she called out the name of his smoothie. He got up straight away and came up to the counter. "Here you go"

He took the smoothie from her hands, fingers brushing momentarily, and reached for his wallet.

"No no no, it's fine. On the house"

"What, seriously it's fine, you don't have to" He smiled a very assuring smile as he continued to reach for his wallet.

"I said it's on the house, consider it a welcoming present" He still continued to reach for his wallet. "Hey I said no paying, it's on t-" She was cut off by him.

"Hey, that doesn't mean I can't give you a tip for your wonderful service" He pulled out 20 euros. It was far more that the actual price of his smoothie. "Here you go Miss Waitress" He bowed slightly and held out the note.

"S-seriously, you don't have to. That's too big of a tip" She almost blushed.

"I insist" He pushed the note forward towards her on the counter "I refuse for you not to"

She bit her bottom lip, contemplating, and finally took the note, "Thank you ....." She trailed off what she said hoping for him to tell her his name.

"Adrien, and you?" 

"M-Marrinette"

"Well, nice to meet you Marinette. I'm here every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday so I guess I'll see you more often" He displayed a friendly grin as he took a sip of his smoothie. 

"I guess we will, Adrien" She laughed

"Hope so Marinette, goodbye" He waved as made his way out of the small cafe. She waved aswell, and couldn't help but be curious. 

"Adrien.." The name rolled of her tongue like a sweet sweet syrup. Who was this boy and why did he have such an effect on her. She'd only just met him but couldn't help but be drawn to him. His kindess and smile intruiged her in ways nobody had before. She wouldn't call it a crush, god no. But she was just curious, thats all. _For now._

  
**oOo**

 

Her shift seemed to of flown by after her encounter with the new instructor, and she was glad for that. After her shift she always loved to play in the Community Volley Ball sessions. It was basically where lots of people who were reasonably good, came together and played matches. It was free for her, as she worked at the center, but others had to pay a subscription pay of about 10 Euro's a month.

  
It was worth it when you see the passion everyone put in and the quality of gameplay was pretty damn good. She'd never admit it to anyone or even herself, but she was by far the best in that gym. Everyone seemed to know that but her. She was to modest to even acknowledge the fact.

Only a few people were there when she entered the gym. Ivan, Rose, Alix and Kim as well as a few people who were setting up the courts. Alix and Kim were in the corner flirting and teasing each other. The two had been together since they finished school. There were rumors of them dating secretly throughout the last school year, but nobody was sure.

She walked in and waved to everyone and then made her way into the locker room to get dressed. She took off her uniform and stuffed it into her already heavy bag. She slipped on her black skort and red tank top. They clung to her toned form in a very flattering way, complimenting the wonderful curves of her body. But she didn't wear it to be admired, she wore it to play. She wasn't interested in the attention, she wore it for comfort and to play. She packed her bag properly, put it in her locker, and made her way back into the gym.

She slipped on her black skort and red tank top. They clung to her toned form in a very flattering way, complimenting the wonderful curves of her body. But she didn't wear it to be admired, she wore it to play. She wasn't interested in the attention, she wore it for comfort and to play. She packed her bag properly, put it in her locker, and made her way back into the gym.

People were starting to arrive now. All the regulars were here. Nino came in and waved and smiled enthusiastically in her direction. She waved back and began to warm up.  
She was just coming to the end of her stretches, when she hard the horrid voice that belonged to a particulaly annoying blond. Marinette's head perked up at the sound, narrowing in on her location at the opposite end of the hall. 

Chloe wasn't very good, terrible even, but she only came rarely. She had played for some big teams, but only with the help of 'Daddy'. Her father was the head of the tournament commitee and that got her on some great teams, not to mention he owned the center they all played at. She often bribed teams into letting her on with the promise of winning tournaments. 

It wasn't many teams that let her on by this, but the ones that did were sad people in Marrinette's opinion. She ignored her and made her way to the center where people were choosing team captins. As she approached all eyes turned to her. 

"Marinette, your the best. You and someone else be captin, you choose!" Alix said and she pulled Marinette to the center by the wrist. Marinette smiled awkwardly and began. 

"Ivan, how about you? Would you mind?" She said as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, that's fine" His voice was deep but kind. 

"Okay, so picking teams?" She turned slowly on her heel and looked at everyone, eyes only momentarily skimming over Chloe. 

Ivan then picked Mylene (no surprise there), Marinette then picking Alix. Kim was next to be picked for Ivans team, glaring playfully at Alix as he walked past her. 

Nathaneal was next to go onto Marinette followed by Juleka going onto Ivans. They were down to their last four people and Ivan and her agreed that it would be best for Rose and Nino to go into hers, and Sabrina and Chloe to go into his. Finally! They were set to play!

They spread out in their formations, teams slightly uneven in amount of players, but that didn't matter. Max blew his whistle and they were off.

Marinette served for her team. They started off in a friendly rally, but Marinette got bored and decided to spike the ball over the next. Her team cheered and praised her while the others tried to glare, but failing ending up smiling. 

"Your such a kill joy Marinette" Chloe scowled from the corner. But Marinette simply shrugged and returned to play, she wasn't worth her time.

 

**oOo**

 

It was going on 2 hours they'd been playing, switching around the teams occasionally. They'd lost count on how many times Marinette's team had won, so they stopped counting. Everyone was getting a bit tired now, so they decided it was best to stop for today. Chloe had made that decision an hour and a half ago, dragging poor Sabrina along with her of course.

As the hall emptied out, she couldn't help but keep thinking about that short, old man who was watching them, especially her, the whole time they were playing. Whenever she made accidental eye contact, he wouldn't nod and smile nicely. She was a little confused but she smiled back. She looked to the corner where he was stood and saw him once again, he nodded and turned towards the door next to him. He went through and Marinette's eyes remembered the red Hawaiian shirt he was wearing.

She grabbed her bags and quickly made her way out of the hall to follow him. It must have been twenty seconds or so that he went through the door and Marinette was quick to follow him, so why was he nowhere in sight. "Weird...." She muttered to herself, look around a few more times.

She wanted to know who this mysterious man was, and why was he there?

"It's just me, what am I thinking?" She said to hehrself as she walked away from the center. "It was probably nothing..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder what's gonna happen next ? Xx  
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think :D 
> 
> If you'd like, here's my Tumblr.- jodiece


End file.
